The present invention relates to a reamer tip having a face and a substantially V-shaped indentation, which is formed in the face and in which a clamp for securing the tip to a reamer is engageable.
Reamers, as known, are used for precise machining of bore surfaces. A reamer has at least one cutting tip and two guides which support the reamer in the bore. Such a reamer is disclosed in German Patent No. 2,614,599.
It is well known that during machining of bores, during the first insertion of a reamer in a bore, a tip displacement takes place. Therefore, an adjustment of the outer diameter of the reamer, in particular with very narrow measuring tolerances, is required.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is providing a reamer, actually a reamer tip, which would permit to eliminate the need in the adjustment of the reamer outer diameter.